The present invention relates generally to a tension and anti-recoil mechanism for a cable tie tool, and more specifically, to such a mechanism for limiting the tension applied to the cable tie by the tool and limiting the re-coil of the tool when the cable tie is cut.
Cable ties are used to bundle or secure a group of articles such as electrical wires or cables. Cable ties of conventional construction include a cable tie head and an elongate strap extending therefrom. The strap is wrapped around a bundle of articles and thereafter inserted through a passage in the head. The head of the cable tie typically supports a locking element which extends into the head passage allowing the strap to be inserted through the passage but preventing retraction of the strap through the passage in the head. Two longitudinally separated portions of the strap are thereby secured to the head to define a loop for holding together the group of articles.
In use, the installer manually places the tie about the articles to be bundled, inserts the strap through the head passage and then manually tightens the tie about the bundle. Further tightening of the cable tie, which increases the tension in the strap thereof, may be provided by a cable tie tool.
One type of such a cable tie tool includes a housing which is generally pistol-shaped where the housing has a barrel into which the strap may be inserted for application of the tension. The housing has a grip which depends from the barrel. The cable tie tool may have a mechanism for limiting the tension force which is applied to the strap of the cable tie and for cutting the strap of the cable tie when the maximum tension is applied to the strap. Such cutting of the strap may resulting a re-coil force being applied to the hand of the user. The magnitude of this re-coil force may be limited by a mechanism in the cable tie tool. Such a mechanism for limiting the tension force applied to the strap of the cable tie and for limiting the re-coil force may increase the complexity and size of the cable tie tool.